


Ślady

by debbieharry



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbieharry/pseuds/debbieharry
Summary: Cześć! To moje pierwsze opowiadanie od dobrych kilku lat. Tekst jest niebetowany, więc z góry przepraszam za wszystkie niedociągnięcia i będę wdzięczna za wskazanie ich w komentarzach (za jakieś miłe słowo również ;)).





	Ślady

**Author's Note:**

> Cześć! To moje pierwsze opowiadanie od dobrych kilku lat. Tekst jest niebetowany, więc z góry przepraszam za wszystkie niedociągnięcia i będę wdzięczna za wskazanie ich w komentarzach (za jakieś miłe słowo również ;)).

Skwar przebija się przez zamknięte okna i zaciągnięte zasłony, i osadza się na skórze, czyniąc ją wilgotną i lepką, jak po długim wysiłku. Sierpniowy upał jest nieznośny, ale John nie odczuwa tego tak, jak pozostali. W ostatnim czasie nic nie jest dla niego znośne. Czuje się, jakby pewnego dnia obudził się w ciele innego człowieka - nie potrafi odnaleźć się w nowej sytuacji, nie widzi żadnego sensu w ostatnich wydarzeniach, nic nie jest dla niego zrozumiałe.

 

Częściowo okryty prześcieradłem leży w obcym, niewygodnym łóżku. Jest pewny, że czeka go kolejna bezsenna noc. Nie spał od trzech dni i wie, że jutro nie będzie w stanie skoncentrować się na tyle, żeby udawać przed Harriet, że daje sobie radę i nie potrzebuje jej pomocy. Przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy znowu nie odwołać spotkania, ale obawia się, że tym razem siostra naprawdę wcieli swoje groźby w życie i przyjedzie do jego mieszkania, żeby wyrwać go z _tego cholernego marazmu_ , a wtedy nie będzie mógł uciec, używając jakiejś beznadziejnej wymówki. Zrezygnowany wstaje i idzie do kuchni. Waha się, obracając fiolkę między palcami, aż w końcu wysypuje dwie tabletki i popija je szybko szklanką zimnej wody.

W sypialni jest okropnie duszno. Kładzie się z powrotem na zbyt twardym materacu i wpatruje w wentylator zawieszony pod sufitem, który nieprzyjemnie klika po zatoczeniu każdego powolnego okręgu. Kiedy w końcu zasypia, jego głowę wypełniają myśli o Afganistanie.

 

***

 

Kiedy został ranny i dochodził do siebie w szpitalu, jedna z młodych pielęgniarek, zmieniając mu opatrunki, odgarniała włosy z jego czoła i ze swoim wschodnim, odrobinę śpiewnym akcentem, opowiadała mu historie, na których najczęściej nie był w stanie się skupić. Jej głos uspokajał go i pozwalał choć na chwilę zapomnieć o tym, gdzie i dlaczego się znajduje. Wtedy wysoka temperatura nie niosła już ze sobą zapachu prochu i piasku, tylko świeżo skoszonej trawy, kiepskiego piwa i grubych, zakurzonych alamnachów, z których przygotowywał się do egzaminów na studiach, a John przymykał oczy i odpływał. Jedną z opowieści pielęgniarki, którą w rodzinnym domu matka opowiadała jej przed snem, zapamiętał jednak bardzo dobrze.

 

_Starożytne, zapisane w sanskrycie legendy mówią o miłości będącej przeznaczeniem, o karmicznej więzi dwóch dusz, które muszą się spotkać i zauroczyć. Legendy mówią, że wybrankę można rozpoznać natychmiast, ponieważ budzi miłość każdym gestem, każdym zdaniem, każdym ruchem, każdym dźwiękiem i każdym nastrojem, który odbija się w jej oczach. Legendy powiadają, że można ją poznać po skrzydłach - skrzydłach widzianych tylko przez wybranka - i po tym, że tęsknota do niej zabije wszelkie inne dążenia miłości._

_Te same legendy niosą także ostrzeżenie, że taka miłość może czasem stać się obsesją i opętaniem jednej i tylko jednej z dwóch dusz, które związał ze sobą los. Ale w pewnym sensie mądrość jest przeciwieństwem miłości. Miłość trwa w nas dokładnie dlatego, że nie jest mądra._ [1]

 

***

 

John obserwuje Sherlocka. Patrzy na jego absurdalnie mocno zarysowane kości policzkowe, które wyglądają, jakby miały zaraz przebić skórę, teraz pokrytą jasnym rumieńcem. Na oczy w kolorze porannej mgły, zakryte wachlarzem rzęs ( _swoją drogą, to wręcz nie w porządku, żeby mężczyzna miał tak długie rzęsy_ ). Na pionową zmarszczkę między brwiami, oznakę wyjątkowego skupienia. Na mały pieprzyk na płatku prawego ucha, widoczny tylko wtedy, gdy Sherlock odgarnia swoje ciemne loki. Na asymetryczne usta - wąska, górna warga wygląda po prostu śmiesznie w porównaniu z dolną, która jest pełna i miękka, i właśnie przygryziona zębami... Na długie, szczupłe palce jak u pianisty, teraz zbliżające się do twarzy Johna, żeby delikatnie obrysować jej kontur. 

Sherlock unosi przymknięte dotąd powieki i teraz to on patrzy, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej, jakby dostrzegł coś, co do tej pory mu umykało i nagle, w jednym momencie zrozumiał, a wszystkie elementy zaczęły do siebie pasować. Badawczy dotyk zmienia się w pieszczotę, a Holmes, wypuszczając wstrzymywane powietrze, mruczy:

\- John, jesteś naprawdę...

 

***

 

John budzi się, a prześcieradło klei się do jego ciała. Klnie pod nosem, sfrustrowany i ma nadzieję, że uda mu się niepostrzeżenie przemknąć do łazienki, nie wpadając przy tym na Sherlocka. Sięga na szafkę nocną po chusteczki, żeby doprowadzić się chociaż do względnego porządku i jego ręka trafia w próżnię. W jednej chwili całkowicie się rozbudza, a świadomość ostatnich wydarzeń uderznia w niego z taką mocą, że zgina się wpół. Wstręt do samego siebie wypełnia go i podchodzi do gardła, a on czuje się jak skończony idiota, bo nie dość, że miał mokry sen o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu, to _miał mokry sen o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu, który nie żyje od dwóch miesięcy i John nigdy nie dowie się, jak to jest, gdy Sherlock..._

Kiedy wymiotuje w ciasnej łazience wyłożonej białymi płytkami, które dawno za sobą mają czasy świetności, obiecuje sobie nigdy więcej nie korzystać z tabletek przepisanych przez Ellę. To już trzeci taki poranek i zdecydowanie woli nie spać kolejną noc niż budzić się z myślą, że wciąż mieszka na Baker Street, a Sherlock siedzi w niebieskim szlafroku przy kuchennym stole, przyglądając się nowym szczepom bakterii wyhodowanych na ludzkiej tkance czy czemuś równie okropnemu _i_ fascynującemu. John dławi się, gdy kwaśna piana podchodzi mu do gardła. Ociera spocone czoło i podnosi się, starając się uspokoić. Wchodzi pod prysznic i oblewa się zimną wodą, odpychając myśl o zmarnowanym czasie.

 

***

 

Harry spogląda na niego z troską. John od tygodni unika patrzenia w lustro, ale domyśla się, że wygląda okropnie. Spodnie wiszą mu na biodrach - zdaje się, że stracił kilka funtów - oczy ma podkrążone przez brak snu, a w ubiegłym tygodniu zorientował się, że zaczyna siwieć. Stara się wykrzesać z siebie resztki energii i uśmiecha się słabo.

\- Nic nie mów, Harriet - wzdycha, całując ją w policzek na powitanie. Siostra przyciąga go do siebie i przytula mocno. John wdycha zapach jej włosów i poklepuje ją po ramieniu. Harry jest ostatnio w dobrej formie. Ma delikatny makijaż, który w połączeniu z jej drobną sylwetką sprawia, że wygląda jeszcze młodziej. John czuje się przy niej jak starzec, choć dzielą ich tylko dwa lata. Domyśla się, co wywołało u niej takie zmiany, ale nie jest gotów myśleć o _tym_ w kategoriach katalizatora pozytywnych zdarzeń. Po prostu to pomija, mimo że widzi, że jego młodsza siostra jest trzeźwa od kilku tygodni i robi wszystko, by w jego towarzystwie wydawać się silna i gotowa, by służyć oparciem. Przemilcza wszystkie te myśli, a zamiast tego proponuje po prostu:

\- Kawa?

Harry zgadza się, ale twardo obstawia przy tym, żeby wziąć napoje na wynos.

\- Powinieneś się więcej ruszać, John - wzdycha. - Nie możesz bez końca ukrywać się w tej zatęchłej kawalerce.

\- To tylko tymczasowe - oponuje John, choć wie, jak słabo to brzmi. Nie jest gotów na żadne wymagające wysiłku kroki. Ledwo udało mu się wrócić do pracy po miesięcznym urlopie i jego dni ograniczają się do dryfowania między przychodnią, sporadycznymi zakupami w pobliskim Tesco, a nowym mieszkaniem ( _nie domem, nigdy **domem**_ ). 

Po krótkim spacerze siadają na ławce w parku, wybierając miejsce w cieniu drzew. W oddali szczeka pies, po trawniku biegają rozkrzyczane dzieci, rowerzysta przejeżdża alejką nieopodal nich i ostro rozbrzmiewa dźwięk dzwonka, kiedy dziewczyna w słuchawkach nie dostrzega go i blokuje mu dalszą trasę. Harriet mnie w dłoni papierowy kubek i John wie, że zbiera siły i zaraz powie coś, co mu się nie spodoba.

\- Wiem, że to był twój najlepszy przyjaciel i że był cholernym ekscentrycznym, niezrozumiałym, jedynym w swoim rodzaju geniuszem, i totalnie nie mam pojęcia, jak udawało wam się dogadywać, bo szczerze mówiąc, ja nie mogę przeczytać nawet jednej notki na jego blogu, nie zasypiając w połowie... - urywa, po czym mówi odrobinę spokojniej: - Ale wiem, jak to jest stracić kogoś ważnego, kto trzymał cię przy zdrowych zmysłach i pamiętaj, że możesz na mnie liczyć.

\- Jeśli mówisz o Clarze...

\- Och, na miłość boską, daj spokój, John! - Harry wbija w niego sfrustrowane spojrzenie. - Nie jestem glupia. Możesz wciskać wszystkim dookoła i nawet sobie tę bajeczkę o współlokatorach, ale nie ruszysz dalej, jeśli nie przyznasz sam przed sobą, że to było coś więcej. Nie wiem, na ile on zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, skoro potrafił rozgryźć każdego w ciągu sekundy, ale ty powinieneś w końcu... - Gdy spotyka jego wzrok, ucieka z niej całe powietrze. - Och... Ty już zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.

John kiwa głową w milczeniu, bo nie przychodzi mu do głowy żadna sensowna odpowiedź. Jak w ogóle można głośno powiedzieć, nie rozpadając się _odpychałem go przez prawie dwa lata, a dzień po jego śmierci uświadomiłem sobie, że jestem w nim beznadziejnie i rozpaczliwie zakochany, i teraz mogę tylko wyrzucać sobie, że nie wykorzystałem naszego czasu i wolałem umawiać się na idiotyczne randki, które on i tak za każdym razem doprowadzał do katastrofy, zamiast uczyć się na pamięć kształtu jego czaszki i rozrywać te horrendalnie drogie, jedwabne koszule, żeby poznać jego zapach, bo teraz już nigdy się nie dowiem, jak to jest naprawdę z nim być_... Zaciska pięści, prawie przebijając paznokciami naskórek wewnątrz dłoni.

\- Powinniśmy jeszcze coś załatwić - mówi cicho Harry.

 

***

 

Przyjechał tu pierwszy raz od pogrzebu. Stoi nieruchomo, wpatrując się w ciemną płytę nagrobka i w myślach mówi wszystko to, co chciałby mu powiedzieć, gdyby jakimś cudem dostał jeszcze jeden dzień z Sherlockiem.

Harry stoi obok i trzyma go mocno za rękę. Wciąż jest parno, ale zbiera się na burzę. _Jutro będzie łatwiej oddychać_ myśli i ściska w odpowiedzi dłoń siostry.

 

***

 

[1] Fragment jednej z moich ulubionych książek,  _Shataram_ , którą gorąco polecam wszystkim, którzy jeszcze nie mieli okazji jej przeczytać.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Deszcz na betonie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224413) by [debbieharry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbieharry/pseuds/debbieharry)




End file.
